1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a graphics data processing method and apparatus, and a recording medium including programmed instructions for implementing the graphics data processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, devices that display three-dimensional (3D) graphics data on a screen are attracting much attention. For example, the size of the market for user interface (UI) applications applied to mobile devices and devices to which a simulation application is applied is being expanded.
Generally, devices that display 3D graphics data on a screen include a graphic processing unit (GPU). The GPU may perform various graphic operations, such as conversion, rasterizing, shading, and blending, for rendering 3D graphics data. The number of primitives processed by the GPU is millions, and for this reason, a large number of processing and memory resources are consumed for performing graphics operations.